


Госпожа министр и господин начальник аврората

by Mecc, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607644
Kudos: 8





	Госпожа министр и господин начальник аврората

Каждый уважает госпожу министра, и все любят господина начальника аврората, но вызвать неудовольствие любого из них поистине страшно, однако не потому, что это грозит какой-то ужасной карой. Просто оба одинаково хорошо умеют смотреть на подчинённых с _искренним разочарованием_. Только вот друг на друга у них уже выработался иммунитет.

У госпожи министра и господина начальника аврората довольно много общего и не меньше различий, но они знакомы очень давно и понимают друг друга очень — иногда даже слишком — хорошо.

Господин начальник аврората пишет госпоже министру докладную записку с отчётом о прошедшей на днях операции или смету для закупки нового оборудования, и в конце обязательно приписка: «Требуется обсудить». Даже не потому, что там есть какие-то скользкие или неясные моменты, хотя как же без них, просто она любит обсуждать такие вещи вслух. Правда, иногда он позволяет себе думать, что ей просто нравится проводить с ним время, пусть даже вот так. Госпожа министр всегда отвечает «ок» абсолютно одинаковыми маленькими и аккуратными буковками — у него огромное количество материала для сравнительного анализа, — точно писал робот, а не живой человек. И господин начальник аврората почти никогда не может угадать, что его ждёт на самом деле: пятнадцать минут беспощадной критики без возможности хоть слово вставить и приказ всё переделать, конструктивный диалог или молчание, скрашенное бокалом чего-нибудь такого, от чего у него слезятся глаза и обугливается пищевод. Свою порцию госпожа министр выпивает с таким индифферентным лицом, что он подозревает её в нечестной игре. Регулярные попытки поменять бокалы местами ни к чему не приводят: не то его сомнения беспочвенны, не то она каким-то образом замечает и успевает вернуть всё обратно.

Госпожа министр составляет для господина начальника аврората техническое задание по организации охраны на какой-нибудь международной конференции или очередном саммите и никогда не знает, в каком виде к ней вернётся несчастный самолётик внутренней почты: невредимым, с небрежным «Будет исполнено!»; обгоревшим, исчёрканным вдоль и поперёк негодующими фразами (чаще всего — «Только через мой труп!») с кривыми и неровными буквами, в десятке мест прорванным пером от избытка чувств; смятым до горошины, в кулаке господина начальника аврората, возжелавшего лично — без записи, вне очереди — высказать, какую феерическую глупость она собирается заставить его сделать. Попытаться заставить, ведь в конечном итоге он всегда выходит победителем со своим коронным «Я специалист — мне виднее». Это вечный предпоследний аргумент господина начальника аврората.

Квартирка, которую снимает госпожа министр, находится в маггловском районе Лондона и расположена поблизости от Министерства. Честно говоря, это единственный плюс крошечной однокомнатной мансарды почти без удобств, да и то спорный, ведь всегла можно аппарировать. Вместо кровати у неё ортопедический матрас, брошенный прямо на пол, любой свободный пятачок забит стопками с книгами, а в совмещённом санузле есть только душ, но госпоже министру некогда принимать ванны. И книги она любит. Зато готовить всё равно не умеет, поэтому от отсутствия плиты не страдает совершенно, тем более что в министерском кафетерии готовят просто замечательно, в том числе навынос.

Доставшийся господину начальнику аврората в наследство от крёстного отца особняк огромен и — благодаря одному иногда не в меру ретивому домовому эльфу — роскошно отреставрирован. На спальни отведён целый этаж, и каждая из них может похвастаться отдельной ванной комнатой. В те редкие дни, когда он ночует дома — у него ненормированный график и диагностированный трудоголизм, — господин начальник аврората спит на огромной постели с мягкой периной и балдахином, который вызывает в нём чувство лёгкой ностальгии по школьным временам, а завтракает на кухне, нагло игнорируя парадную столовую.

Пусть её квартира мала даже для одного человека, а в его доме можно с комфортом разместить три десятка человек — и им будет одиноко, — но когда звучит последний аргумент господина начальника аврората («Фирменная запеканка Кричера!»), когда они вместе — это перестаёт иметь значение, и любое жильё сразу же становится идеально уютным, а кошмары и призраки прошлого бегут из общей постели.

И тогда нет больше госпожи министра и господина начальника аврората. Есть только Гарри и Гермиона.


End file.
